


The 12th Day of Christmas: Blessed are You

by Aquielle



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But I am a Jew so that's doubtful, Castiel in the Bunker, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hanukkah, I might be going to Hell for this one, M/M, Projectile kale, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once inside the room Cas cups his hand around the back of Dean's neck so that his thumb traces rough circles on the hinge of his jaw, sucking lightly at his ear and asks "Do you know the story of Hanukkah Dean?"</p><p>"No" he says into Cas' shoulder as he feels his hips move forward without his permission in search of friction, needing relief from the pressure that is suddenly very distracting  "but if you keep using your Batman voice I'll listen to anything you want to talk about."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12th Day of Christmas: Blessed are You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ummy, Jamie & Ms. Banana for keeping me sane.
> 
> Special thanks to Adele who encourages me to continue writing and who TOTALLY owes me Cockles! 
> 
> Sloppy kisses to Beth for feedback, early morning discussions about gnomes and being my snarky doppelgänger.

Having an angel as a live-in boyfriend is odd, but no more so than the rest of Dean's life has been. 

Cas is weirdly anxious and literal and confused about the oddest shit. Facing monsters is his hobby and life or death decisions are nothing to him. He wraps an unearthly calm around himself like a blanket that sometimes makes Dean crazy. And yet trying to decide which peanut butter to buy when he can't actually taste any of them can become a twenty minute existential argument that makes him so pissy his bitchface rivals Sam's. Cas is truly fascinated by humanity, but most of the time he is baffled by the intricacies of human life.

So when Sam comes into the bunker dragging a giant pine tree and announces that they are having Christmas this year Dean expects some reaction. Castiel's eyes question and go a little squinty like he is trying to figure out a particularly puzzling insect, then his mouth tightens into a line before he relaxes again. The confusion passes quickly then he smiles at Sam and offers to help with the decorations with his usual brand of enthusiasm and fascination.

Later that evening while Sam is playing Starcraft online with Charlie, Cas asks "Has Sam decided to become a Catholic?" as he dries while Dean washes. 

"No" Dean snorts out, "why would you think that?"

"Well he was very adamant about finally having a tree this year and he insisted on burning that incense. Those are traditions typically observed by followers of a religion based on a belief in Christ" he explains as he places the last plate into the cabinet.

"The tree isn't even about that, hell for most of his life he was lucky if he got a crappy happy meal toy from Santa" Dean says as he wipes down the counter. As he looks up at Cas he sees his eyes soften. "Sam just wants his slice of apple pie life while things are calm, plus he's all crunchy since he dated that yoga instructor...freaking kale and kombucha."

He tosses the rag into the sink and goes to stand behind Cas, watching as he finishes cleaning the stove. He dips his head down to breathe into Cas' neck where the smell of ozone is always strongest.

"Besides I thought Jimmy was a good Christian boy, you should be used to all the trees and Santa crap" he smiles as he drops a kiss onto his stubbly jaw.

Cas turns and gives Dean a soft kiss before sitting at the table "You know Jimmy is gone, besides his family is actually from Eastern Europe. Novak is Czech for new and was a name often given to converts to Christianity. For all you know his ancestry could have been Jewish" He states matter of factly. 

All Dean can think is WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? He feels like someone just hit him in the back of the head. The thought occurs that maybe he is having a stroke. How had they stumbled into this particularly ridiculous minefield and how did he back out before shit went pear-shaped? Was Cas fucking with him or was this one of those genuine questioning moments for him? How is this his life, having a theological discussion with an angel? Isn't Cas above all of this human questioning religion crap?

"But you're an angel" he hisses "Jesus".

Cas squints at him "There are angels in the Jewish doctrine as well" Dean looks at the ceiling almost willing Devine intervention. A lightning strike would be welcome. It was bad enough he had corrupted an angel, but full on converting him would most likely land right inside Satan's ass as punishment.

"For the record" Cas interrupts his train of thought with a snicker "I never had occasion to meet Jesus". 

When Dean looks back down Cas is practically laughing at him, full on gummy grin and eyes crinkled in a way he rarely ever sees.

Relief washes over him "Man I seriously thought you were having a crisis of faith". Dean sinks into the chair across, shoulders visibly relaxing "Fuck, don't do that to me. I saw all my future Sundays going up in a blaze of kneeling and prayer just to keep your dad from kicking my ass back to hell, not cool".

Castiel's eyes go dark as he pushes up from the table with both hands "There will be plenty of kneeling in your future and I am intimately familiar with your idolatry, besides our father knows I would just go pull you back out again".

He gives Dean one last heated look as he leaves the room, which is suddenly far too warm to be considered comfortable. 

**************************

The next morning as Dean is making coffee at the crack of 10:00 am when Sam and Cas come in with hemp bags that can only mean a trip to the farmer's market. 

"So get this, they had soy eggnog" Sam exclaims like someone who just won the lottery.

Dean rolls his eyes so hard the room starts to spin "That's great Joan Baez, did they have rum?"

He watches Cas as one side of his mouth curls up in a half smile, he produces a very large bottle of dark brown rum.

"Release the kraken" Dean beams.

Between the organic apples, acorn squash and a virtual mountain of kale Dean notices a small box of candles and a candle holder with multiple branches. He is about to ask when Sam interrupts.

"I don't know why he gets all the smiles and I get shit for doing something nice" he pouts.

"Sammy soy isn't nice for anyone involved. I don't live in a commune; but if I did we would have hippie cows" Dean flashes his most shit-eating grin.

Sam just packs the veg into the crisper and states "Just remember that the next time your lactose intolerant ass makes your room toxic."

Dean turns to Cas "You can smite him right? I won't ask for anything else for Christmas" He says with false sincerity until the kale hits the side if his face. "Oh now it's on Big Foot!"

**********************

Later that night while they are relaxing in the library. Sam has had about three nogs too many and is folded into himself around the cinnamon squash Dean made. He normally doesn't like to encourage the eating of vegetables but the holiday spirit had gotten the better of him and Sam made puppy eyes.

It might be love, it's certainly not fit for public consumption. "I love cinnamon, it's almost as good as rum. Oooh cinnamon rum!" He ponders as he stuffs another mouthful in.

Dean laughs at him "Don't you remember the cinnamon liqueur in Kearney? You swore off booze for like five months after that".

He tilts his head towards Cas who is drowning in one of Sam's sweaters "Turns out that Goldschlager and Crown Royal do not mix despite Jolly Green's insistence".

Cas smirks at Sam behind his cup of hot chocolate and it's about the cutest thing that Dean has seen in a while. How does he do that? Cas is possibly the most powerful being that Dean has ever know, yet he still manages to be adorable in an utterly disarming way.

"So smirky, what's with the candelabra" he asks pointing to the shelf beside the tree that they have decorated with popcorn strings and pinecones. 

"It's called a menorah. I thought it might be nice to expand your holiday horizons beyond Santa Claus" Cas sighs. 

"I like it Cas" Sam offers "Plus the girl who makes them is a for reals badass blacksmith, not to mention insanely hot". Sam closes his eyes and makes happy mmm noises. 

"Well she may be awesome but Hanukkah is the inferior holiday, hell most people don't even know how to spell it" Dean states. 

He doesn't miss the look Cas gives him. It's quick and his eyes flash so hot that Dean can feel his skin flush down to his freckles. All of the cuteness has vanished and everything in his body is tense, anticipation palpable. 

"Wow way to shoot the festive mood right in the face Dean" Sam says as he unfolds himself from his favorite red chair. "Good luck with all that, Cas I'll ask you not to smite him until after the holidays" he tosses over his shoulder as he leaves Dean to deal with the glare that borders between turned-on and eternally annoyed.

Cas walks over to where Dean sits and levels him with those blue eyes. "It's clear to me that your cultural education is lacking" Cas says in his smiting voice.

The kiss that is pressed into his lips isn't gentle or sweet, it's rough, wet and so perfectly hot. Cas bites his lower lip then sucks on his tongue. Dean remembers the first time Cas did this to him, knows that he would be lost without it now. 

Cas backs up and Dean chases after him with a weak exhale. "Bedroom now" Cas says as he backs away. Dean knows full well that he would follow him to the ends of the earth as long as he asked in that voice. 

Once inside the room Cas cups his hand around the back of Dean's neck so that his thumb traces rough circles on the hinge of his jaw, sucking lightly at his ear and asks "Do you know the story of Hanukkah Dean?"

It's like those angelic vocal chords are hardwired directly to his libido, how does he do that?

"No" he says into Cas' shoulder as he feels his hips move forward without his permission in search of friction, needing relief from the pressure that is suddenly very distracting  "but if you keep using your Batman voice I'll listen to anything you want to talk about."

Cas presses firm against his ear, dragging his tongue slowly down to his jaw. The rush of hot breath over his skin turns the aching feeling into a throb that makes him moan and bite down onto Cas' shoulder. Every sound he makes eggs Cas on. He knows what comes next, whenever he is uninhibited Cas seems to obsess over wringing as many different sounds out of Dean as he can. It's almost as if he is cataloging them for future study.

Cas makes short work of their clothing and circles him, settling behind, erection pointedly resting in between his cheeks, breath hot and wet on his neck while telling him "During the rule of Alexander the Great the Jews lived in Jerusalem as free people, but after his death a series of increasingly chaotic rulers made their lives very difficult."

Dean tries to control his breathing and keep himself from pushing back and grinding into Cas. He's thinking about how good it would feel to hear Cas' voice hitch when he feels Cas trail his fingers just along his stomach, so close but not quite there. This is a game that his angel just loves, the how desperate can he make Dean game. 

"Things were very hard for them" Cas says as he brushes against Dean's leaking cock causing him to choke down a sob at the sudden relief. 

"So hard Cas" He can feel the trembling as he squeezes his hands into fists. Dean emits a harsh cry as Cas let's him go and circles again. He would get down on his knees and start begging if he thought it would work, but he knows from experience that Cas will not be swayed.

"They were taxed and pressured to abandon their faith. Judaism was outlawed, people were punished unmercifully for disobedience" he emphasizes his point by pushing Dean back onto the bed, as his ass hits the bed Cas descends on him spreading his tights, running his nose up the inside before biting down at the most tender part of his leg.

Dean moans so loud it echoes and almost makes him cringe but his thoughts are shattered by Cas licking a wide stripe from his balls to his tip, swallowing him down then sucking hard only to let go with a loud pop. He is just about to beg when Cas kisses his balls, nudges his perineum with his nose and then settles all his attention on  lapping at the pucker of his entrance. "Cas...angel! Oh fuck please!"

The hands pressing into his hips are probably going to leave bruises he's bucking so hard and he doesn't give a fuck, a part of him craves the marks. The part that denied the need to submit inside himself died the first time Cas touched him like this. He never wants to admit how much he loves it out loud but the ache has finally been soothed. Cas is so inhumanly strong and the feeling of being manhandled by someone who could break him but never would never even dream of doing so is intoxicating.

He is so hot and wet, the suction and lapping of Cas' tongue driving him crazy. Right when he feels the pressure building up inside of him Cas raises his head "The Jews needed someone to help them, someone who knew exactly what to do and when to do it."

"Oh holy fucking fuck Cas please" Dean can't control the shaking in his legs, the adrenaline pumping through him has replaced the blood flow to all if his extremities. Every nerve end is alive and he can feel his pulse beating in his dick like the timer of a bomb that is going to explode and leave him in ruins.

The finger tracing little tight circles around his entrance slides inside slowly while he makes broken little noises and pushes down, his hips moving of their own accord.

He looks down and Castiel is fascinated, a look of rapt attention on his face while he strokes himself and makes little circles with his finger inside of Dean.

"A holy man named Mattathias and his five sons, known as the Maccabees, defied the king's orders and attacked the guards when they defiled a temple" he breaths into his hip, Dean pants pushing back on to Cas' hand as he adds a second finger.

By the time they get to three fingers Dean is grinding down pleading incoherently. Cas shushes him as he eases his fingers out and lines up pressing against him while grasping his hips. He feels the blunt head of Castiel's cock nudge at his entrance catching the rim. The first initial push is authoritative and so fucking welcome. The sting and stretch making him tighten up and push against the hands holding him down. He needs leverage, desperate to push, he needs Cas inside him more than oxygen.

Cas stops then pulls back until he exhales "They fled to the mountains of Judea, they formed a legion of rebels to fight against the tyrant king." He grinds back down trapping Dean's cock in between their bellies causing all sorts of noises to catch in his throat.

Cas pulls Dean's legs up, changing the angle and kisses his right ankle while he eases out, Dean wonders how the fuck is he still breathing evenly. Cas pushes again and the feeling of full is so good it almost brings stars to his eyes.

Dean breathes out trying to remember how to move his body to make Cas pay for being such a pushy son of a bitch but the intensity of the pulsing grind into his prostate and the gravely voice all around him block out all thought.

Suddenly Cas pulls back and slams into the bundle of nerves inside him, a surge of lust sparks through him and he pushes down hard, hearing himself wail in a completely uncontrolled manner. The sparks shooting through him feel so intense and overwhelming he almost can't breathe. Cas is relentless, snapping his hips and grinding in tight circles. Pulling almost all the way out only to slam back in causing Dean to whine and groan. HOW THE FUCK IS HE STILL TALKING?

"When Mattathias died in exile his son Judah took over and took back the temple the soldiers had sullied, driving the forces from the holy land" Castiel's voice is still rough and only slightly strained when he states "while they were cleansing the temple there wasn't enough oil to keep the Nehru Tameed lit for more than one day and the ritual would require seven days, do you know what happened Dean?"

"I can't, oh fuck, please, you" He gulps down huge mouthfuls of air, exhaling through his nose and strains to form a sentence, he's so fucking close, so close. "Touch me, please" he begs.

He feels Castiel's hand reach between them and circle around his cock and he strains forward and rocks down with a broken noise fucking himself into the fist tightening around him. He feels like a circuit has been completed, the squeeze and fullness being surrounded by the wracking sounds of Cas breaking him apart and rebuilding him simultaneously.

Every single thrust is hard and deep he feels like Cas is opening up space inside him that never even existed before. "The oil lasted for eight days. The Jews believed it was a miracle and proclaimed it a holiday."

Dean feels the tightening and the fluttery warmth creeping through his body "Cas please, don't stop please, oh yes, so close".

Cas leans in on top of him, running his teeth up the pulse jumping on Dean's neck and pushes in as deep as possible, his voice just barely trembling as he says "Baruch atah Adonai, Eloheinu Melech Ha-Olam, she-hecheeyahnu ve-kiyemahnu ve-heehiyahnu bazman hazeh"

Dean cries out as he comes shaking and clenching until he feels the molten heat of Cas' climax explode inside as light pores out of the angel pressed against him, inside him, everywhere. After a few moments Cas slumps over his controlled veneer finally cracking.

When Cas slides out of him the feeling of emptiness is like nothing he has ever experienced, he feels exhausted and yet glorious. "Holy shit, was that Enochian?" Dean asks panting.

"No, Hebrew, Blessed are you, Lord our God, Ruler of the universe, who has kept us alive, and has preserved us, and enabled us to reach this time." Cas replies as he curls up next to him on the bed.

"You were talking to your Dad when you did that?" Dean is amazed "You are a filthy-mouthed pervert Cas."

Cas kisses his neck and states "I didn't hear you complaining earlier." He can feel the warm touch on the side of his hip as the sweaty, sticky feeling disappears, angel powers rule.

"Hanukkah is officially awesome, you give the best history lessons ever, bring on the dreidels, L'Chaim" Dean slurs and he starts to drift off to sleep.

"I'm glad you think so Dean" Cas whispers "it is celebrated for eight nights".

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please note that Sam did not appear in the end of this fic due to the fact that he was cooking a grilled cheese sandwich during the sexy times.


End file.
